Jenny's Daughter
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: Edited AU JIBBS Jenny's Back


Jenny's Daughter

It was a slow morning at NCIS they had no case so Tony was spitting spit balls at Ziva, while she was very skillfully dodging them. McGee was reading a book while Abby played on his computer while Gibbs and Ducky were out getting coffee.

Everything had changed at NCIS since the death of the former director Jenny Shepard, and since Vance started. No one in the agency liked him mostly because Gibbs didn't like him and because Jenny was the best director they ever had. They heard the elevator doors open they thought it was Ducky and Gibbs so no one looked up until they heard a feminine voice cough they all looked up and froze.

Standing in front of Tony's desk was a little girl the spitting image of Jenny she had long red curls hanging loosely at her shoulders, dressed in a pink dress and, had tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Hello can you please tell me where I could find Agent Gibbs?" she asked Tony. Before Tony could answer her Abby spoke up.

"Hi my name is Abby what is yours?" Abby questioned.

"Oh sorry I am Jacqueline Lisa do you know where he is ?" she asked.

"Yes he is out for coffee hang on," Abby stopped when she saw the elevator doors open; Ducky and Gibbs get out before Abby could turn back Jacqueline had started running.

"Ducky!!!" Jacqueline squealed. Ducky dropped his cup of coffee and ran and caught Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline I haven't seen you in ages what are you doing here?" Ducky asked.

"I am here because I have a surprise for Agent Gibbs and his team; there's something I have something I have to tell them." Jacqueline explained.

"Ok well this is Agent Gibbs why don't we go sit down and you can tell him," He said motioning at Gibbs and asking him to follow the little girl.

Ducky walked with the small girl back to where the team was sitting curiously, Gibbs followed wanting to know what was going on for most of the conversation the little girl and Ducky had. He was frozen he thought she looked so much like Jenny. Once the whole team was listening the little girl started to explain:

"Ok well I have a surprise for all of you guys but before I give it to you I think I need to explain who I am. I am, Jacqueline Lisa Shepard Gibbs," she said, at that everyone looked to Gibbs who looked like he was going to faint. Jacqueline went on,"so my mom was Jenny and my dad is well you Agent Gibbs anyway… Tony and Ziva," she said and looked at them.

"Yes?" they replied in unison.

"I know that in LA you left my mum and when you came back she was dead and I know you probably think that people blame well I want to say I don't blame you and thank you for finding her and giving the help she needed and that it isn't your fault you were following an order."

She looked at them both with tears in her eyes Ziva and Tony just nodded.

Then there was a cough behind them they all turned around to see Vance there and they knew that nothing good could come of him being there.

"Agent Gibbs you are fired, Officer David you are going back to Israel, Agent DiNozzo you are going to be on a ship the SS Ronald Ragan, Special Agent McGee you are being transferred to the computing department."

They all looked at him shocked while he had a smirk on his lips everyone turned around when they heard Abby start to cry.

"Um excuse me," Jacqueline said trying to get Vance's attention.

"Yes?" he asked looking down at her

"I don't think you should do that," she said and everyone just looked at her. It was worth a try to get Jacqueline to stop this from happening.

"And why not" he answered getting annoyed.

"I think you should be easier on the team because they have all lost a friend, a boss and some have lost even more. They don't need to loose anything else if you make them go not only they will lose friends I will too." she explained Abby had tears in her eyes and everyone was listening carefully to what else the little girl had to say.

"Who are you and why shouldn't I reassign them?" Vance asked.

"I am Jacqueline Lisa Shepard Gibbs I am 10 years old and I just lost my mom before she died she gave me a picture of the team whenever I look at that photo I remember that I am not alone, and that my mom would want me to be happy and I remember what she told me. She said that she never wants any of this team to go anywhere because, Tony is Tony he is an idiot but, great at being a leader and great at his job also, he is so funny whenever my mom came home from work she would tell me what Tony said," Jacqueline looked at Tony and he just smiled he didn't know Jenny thought that much of him. Jacqueline continued, "Ziva she was the best addition to this team ever she is beautiful and she can kick ass and she looks great while she is doing it."

Ziva looked at Jacqueline "Toda" she thanks.

"McGee he is great at using computers and helping Abby but he is great at being an Agent that's what he does best," McGee blushed and looked at Jacqueline and nodded.

"Gibbs, mom said he was the best agent she had he knew what to do and even though he pissed her off at times it was always for a good reason. So please don't make them go they belong here," she pleaded looking into his eyes and giving her own version of the Gibbs stare which the whole team thought was pretty good.

"No she is not the director anymore she is dead," he said.

"No she isn't," she argued and suddenly looking guilty. Gibbs could tell something was going on the whole team looked at her.

"What do you mean no she's not, she is dead I shot her myself how can she not be dead," he stated. Everyone's eyes widened he just admitted to murder and he didn't even know it Jacqueline just smirked.

"You do know that you just admitted to attempted murder," she said.

"What do you mean attempted murder?" he questioned.

"She didn't die you and aren't the Director of NCIS, that's what that means."

At this Gibbs stepped in, "You mean she is still alive well? Where is she?" He really wanted to see her he had so much he hadn't got to tell her before she died. It was hard on him not that he would admit it but it was he spent most of his nights in the basement drinking bourbon not even working on the boat just drinking until he passed out, and this had turned into his regular routine.

"I am right here Jethro," Jenny said. There she was standing right in front of him alive she looked more beautiful then ever her red hair was longer just the way he liked it. He wants to just walk up to her and kiss her.

"Jethro hello" she yelled at him waving a hand in front of his face, he just looked at her.

"What do I have something on my face?" she questioned curiously.

"No you are perfect," he whispered against her lips and kissed her.

When Gibbs let Jenny go Abby ran and held her tight not wanting to let go when she broke free of Abby everyone had the chance to hug her. Jenny hugged her daughter and whispered a thank you in her ear. This is what Jenny wanted, she has got a wonderful daughter, a great lover, and she had the team; her second family;she had a great job; and Vance was gone Her life was perfect.


End file.
